Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to heat exchange systems and methods of controlling the transfer of heat between different locations.
Description of the Related Art
Various devices and methods exist for controlling the transfer of heat through systems in desired ways. Examples of specific devices include fans, heat sinks, and heat pipes. In some cases heat exchange systems are used to cool or dissipate heat from media desired to be cooled, while in other cases, heat exchange systems are used to warm or concentrate heat in media desired to be warmed.
In electrical or electronic devices, it may be desirable to dissipate heat from various components, such as power supplies and processors. Many devices use fans to move ambient air into the device, into close proximity with the components to be cooled, and then out of the device to carry heat from the hot components out of the device. Such devices can suffer from additional problems by introducing contaminants carried by the ambient air into the device. Such contaminants can cause the build-up of dust, moisture, and other debris within the device, causing a potential multitude of problems.
Some devices use other fluids such as water as a coolant, pumping the fluid through the device to carry heat away from the hot components. Such devices can often be more expensive than is desirable, and can be larger than is desirable due to the inclusion of a fluid pumping system.